Petites histoires et chansons
by AryaHazz
Summary: Une série de OS sur plusieurs personnages de One Piece. La plupart seront écris avec une chanson qui leur correspond, d'autres non... Enjoy
1. Enfant de Démon

**Enfant de démon**

Toi qui crois que le monde ne te veux pas  
Toi, que l'on traite de démon  
Te faisant ainsi perdre à jamais ton innocence  
Ton enfance.

**I can see every tear you've cried**  
_Je peux voir toutes les larmes que tu as versé  
_**Like an ocean in your eyes**_  
Comme un océan dans tes yeux  
_**All the pain and the scars have left you cold  
**_Toutes les douleurs et les cicatrices t'ont laissée froide  
_**I can see all the fears you face  
**_Je peux voir toutes les peurs que tu as affronté_**  
Through a storm that never goes away  
**_A travers une tempête qui ne disparaît jamais  
_**Don't believe all the lies that you've been told  
**_Ne crois pas tous les mensonges qu'on t'a raconté_

Et tu pars, loin, très loin sur la mer  
Sans refaire marche arrière  
Sur l'île qui t'as vue grandir  
Réduite en cendre par la folie des Hommes

Le monde te hais, toi démon  
Trop intelligente pour eux  
Peut être à jamais vivant dans le secret  
Mais…

**I'll be right here now**  
_Je serai là maintenant_  
**To hold you when the sky falls down**  
_Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre_  
**I will always**  
_Je serai toujours_  
**Be the One who took your place**  
_Celui qui prendra ta place_  
**When the rain falls**  
_Quand la pluie tombe_  
**I won't let go**  
_Je ne partirai pas_  
**I'll be right here…**  
_Je serai là…_

Ils sont là, tous pour toi  
Jamais ils ne t'abandonneront  
Car ils t'aiment, toi démon d'Ohara  
Démon sans raison de vivre  
Démon qui se laisserait crever,  
Rien que pour avoir la Paix.

**I will show you the way back home**  
_Je te montrerai le chemin de la maison_  
**Never leave you all alone**  
_Je ne te laisserai jamais seule_  
**I will stay until the morning comes**  
_Je resterai jusqu'à ce que le matin vienne_  
**I'll show you how to live again**  
_Je te montrerai comment vivre à nouveau_  
**And heal the brokenness within**  
_Et soignerai les brisures intérieures_  
**Let me love you when you come undone**  
_Laisse-moi t'aimer quand tu seras défaite_

**I'll be right here now**  
_Je serai là maintenant_  
**To hold you when the sky falls down**  
_Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre_  
**I will always**  
_Je serai toujours_  
**Be the One who took your place**  
_Celui qui prendra ta place_  
**When the rain falls**  
_Quand la pluie tombe_  
**I won't let go**  
_Je ne partirai pas_  
**I'll be right here**  
_Je serai là_

« Monstre, monstre  
Enfant de Démon ! »_  
_

L'équipage te tends la main, attrape la sans hésiter  
Car elle sera la lumière qui te fera remonter à la surface, qui te rattrapera quand tu t'effondreras  
Ne te laisse plus sombrer dans les abysses  
Ce navire est désormais ton chez toi, accepte-le  
Ne reste plus seule.

**When daybreak seems so far away**  
_Quand l'aube semble loin_  
**Reach for my hand**  
_Attrape ma main_  
**When hope and peace begin to fray**  
_Quand l'espoir et la paix commence à s'effilocher_  
**Still I will stand**  
_Reste je tiendrai_

**Right here now**  
_Maintenant_  
**To hold you when the sky falls down**  
_Pour te tenir quand tout s'effondre_  
**I will always**  
_Je serai toujours_  
**Be the One who took your place**  
_Celui qui prendra ta place_  
**When the rain falls**  
_Quand la pluie tombe_  
**I won't let go**  
_Je ne partirai pas_  
**When the rain falls**  
_Quand la pluie tombe_  
**I won't let go**  
_Je ne partirai pas_  
**I'll be right here**  
_Je serai là_

_Le futur roi des pirates te tend la main, Robin, qu'attends-tu pour l'attraper ?_

« Vis, Robin ! »

« Démon, démon ! »

« Je veux t'entendre dire que tu veux vivre ! »

« L'histoire se répète sans cesse, mais les Hommes ne peuvent pas revenir dans le passé. »

« Allez on rentre ensemble ! »

**« Je veux vivre ! »**

***La chanson thème est Right Here de Ashes Remain***


	2. Cri de Guerre

**Cri de guerre**

Enfant tourmenté, enfant torturé depuis ta plus tendre enfance  
Enfant qui recherche son identité, qui recherche s'il mérite de vivre  
Au cœur sombre, mature, méprisant, colérique.

**Just one more time before I go  
**_Juste une dernière fois avant que je m'en aille_**  
I'll let you know  
**_Je te dirais…_**  
That all this time I've been afraid  
**_Que tout ce temps j'ai été effrayé_**  
Wouldn't let it show  
**_Je ne voulais pas le montrer_**  
Nobody can save me now, no  
**_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant, non…_**  
Nobody can save me now****  
**_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant._

Puis tu l'as rencontré, ce garnement  
Fuyant la vie de famille, étouffante  
Fuyant cette vie si emmerdante  
Mais pourtant tu ne changes pas, tu restes toujours méprisant  
Toujours colérique  
Furieux, contre celui que tu insultes,  
« Bon à rien ! »

**Stars are only visible in darkness  
**_Les étoiles ne sont visibles que dans le noir_**  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
**_La peur ne cesse de changer et évolue_**  
And I, I can poison the skies  
**_Et moi, je peux corrompre les cieux_**  
****And I, I feel so alive****  
**_Et moi, je me sens si vivant…_

**Nobody can save you now  
**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant, _**  
The king is down  
**_Le roi est à terre,_**  
It's do or die  
**_Agis ou meurs,_**  
Nobody can save you now  
**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
Nowhere safe  
**_Tu n'es en sécurité nul part,_**  
It's the battle cry  
**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
It's the battle cry  
**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
It's the battle cry  
**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
Nobody can save you now  
**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
It's do or die...****  
**_Agis ou meurs…_

Et maintenant regarde autour de toi, c'est la Guerre,  
Juste pour toi  
Car c'est la vengeance qui t'a mené à ta perte,  
Pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ?  
Relèves-toi ! Bats-toi pour ta famille,  
Bats-toi pour ceux qui sont venus te chercher  
Pour ceux qui t'aiment depuis tout ce temps…

**Nobody can save you now  
**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
The king is down  
**_Le roi est à terre,_**  
It's do or die  
**_Agis ou meurs,_**  
Nobody can save you now  
**_Personne ne peut te sauver_**  
Nowhere safe  
**_Aucun lieu n'est sûr,_**  
It's the battle cry  
**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
It's the battle cry  
**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
It's the battle cry  
**_C'est le cri de guerre,_**  
Nobody can save you now  
**_Personne ne peut te sauver maintenant,_**  
It's do or die…  
**_Agis ou meurs…__  
_« Dis, grand-père… Tu crois que ce soit une bonne chose que je sois né ? »  
« Ça, tu ne le sauras…qu'en vivant. »  
Un cri de guerre, agis où_ il_ mourra,  
Mais en agissant comme ça, _tu_ mourras,  
Alors fais un choix.  
Tu pousses un cri de guerre et…

Le collier se brise, comme tout ton intérieur,  
La chair et les organes en cendre,  
La tête qui menace d'exploser,  
Et avec une seule envie,  
Te laisser aller pour de bon,  
Car tu as vécu sans regrets.

**Just one more time before I go  
**_Juste une dernière fois avant que je m'en ailles,_**  
I'll let you know  
**_Je te dirais,_**  
That all this time I've been afraid  
**_Que tout ce temps j'ai été effrayé,_**  
Wouldn't let it show  
**_Je ne voulais pas le montrer,_**  
Nobody can save me now, no  
**_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant, non,_**  
**  
C'est fini, fils du Roi.  
Les cartes sont brûlées, tes chances amenuisées.**  
**Mais tu es heureux, car tu as sauvé ton frère,  
Et on t'as aimé malgré ton sang,  
Ton sang de démon  
Mais ton sang de prince.  
Va, prince des Pirates.**  
******

**Nobody can save me now  
**_Personne ne peut me sauver maintenant…_

« Merci. »

_*La chanson thème est Battle Cry d'Imagine Dragons*_


	3. Un amour de pirate

**Un amour de pirate.**

Une jeune femme blonde comme les blés,  
Si têtue, si téméraire,  
Si volontaire, si aimante,  
Qui défie les lois de la nature deux fois,  
Juste pour son propre bien,  
Même si l'épée de Damoclès pèse au dessus de son beau visage.

**Tokubetsu na mono wa nanimo nai kedo  
**_Ce monde a beau paraître anodin,_**  
****Sono te ni tsukamu ni wa juubunsugiru ai wo  
**_Il nous régale pourtant d'une somme d'amour incomparable, palpable au creux de nos mains._**  
****Shinjiru mono wo motteiru mono wa****  
**_Toutes les personnes qui ont la foi ici-bas, _**  
****Yuruginai ai no tame ni tsuranuku omoi wo**  
_agiront en suivant_ _l'instinct de leur amour inébranlable…_

Il était beau, le pirate,  
Toi qui l'ignorait tout d'abord,  
Rencontré sous une pluie de soleil,  
Un arc-en-ciel aux couleurs de vos émotions,  
L'indifférence, l'ennui, la curiosité,  
Puis la sympathie, l'amitié.  
Et quand l'Amour s'ajouta à la partie,  
Vous avez dansé sous la pluie arc-en-ciel,  
Sous les rayons du soleil qui vous inondait de Lumière,  
Plus rien n'arrêta vos ambitions,  
Vos ardeurs  
Votre amour inébranlable.

**Unmei ni tachimukaeru nara****  
**_Si je pouvais défier le destin,_**  
****Kono subete kakeru omoi de yuku  
**_J'agirais en laissant tous mes sentiments me guider._

Et tu as suivi tes sentiments.  
Et regarde, Roi des pirates, le fruit de votre union,  
Toi qui ne le connaîtra jamais,  
Toi qui t'es rendu à la Justice,  
En sachant que tu ne verras jamais ta Lumière,  
Quoi qu'il se passe,  
Ton héritier, celui qui portera ta volonté jusqu'à sa propre mort.  
_Elle _qui a eu la foi, la volonté de défier les lois de la nature  
Pour défendre le petit être, qui au futur,  
En détestera un, en admirera un,  
A jamais.

**Ai shitsuzukete utagawanu mono e Hirakareteyuku darou mirai e no hikari  
**_La lumière du futur sera, sans aucun doute, toujours présente tant que je continuerais d'aimer._**  
****Shinjiru mono wo motteiru mono wa****Yuruginai ai no tame ni tsuranuku omoi wo****  
**_Ceux qui ont la foi ne seront pas indécis, pour l'amour d'un désir puissant._**  
****Hitorashiku aritsuzukeru tame****  
**_Je continu d'être un homme bon,_**  
****Kono mune ni kakagetsuzukeru kibou no hikari wo**_  
Eclairé par une lueur d'espoir…_

Rouge, couleur de la passion,  
Tu t'éteins tout doucement,  
Tenant une dernière fois dans tes bras,  
L'enfant que tu aurais aimé voir grandir,  
Tant pis…  
Tes larmes coulent alors que le soleil brille  
La Lumière inonde la pièce,  
Baigne ton corps épuisé par ta Volonté  
Dans un berceau éclatant,  
Et le flambeau s'étouffe, la flamme disparaît,  
Et tu murmures le nom de votre héritier une dernière fois  
Pour être sûr de ne jamais l'oublier une fois dans l'au-delà  
Avec ce pirate que tu méprisais autrefois,  
_Ton_ pirate.

__

_« Ace… »  
_


End file.
